elisabw65fandomcom-20200214-history
Part 1: Cloud Computing Page
TO: Jana Mates Principal FROM: Elisa Whittier, Health Teacher Date: March 25, 2019 SUBJECT: Cloud Computing I am currently taking a graduate school class on educational technology. The focus is on cloud computing.The act of using the Internet to access, store, share, and manage data is referred to as cloud computing. I would like to share the following information that I have learned about cloud computing and how this advanced technology may benefit our school community at Lewiston Middle School. Advantages of Cloud Computing Cloud computing allows the user to back up their work and then have access to that work from any device, anywhere that there is an Internet connection. The ability for users to share files, communicate and collaborate on documented information all along while keeping a history of the edits and changes being made. Cloud computing has multiple advantages from reducing cost, improving performance, allows for instant software updates, unlimited storage capacity, and increased data safety. All of these advantages could have a monumental impact on our school’s curriculum. For example, when students are assigned a group project in Health class, the students can exchange ideas and resources, they are able to work collaboratively on their assignment using the cloud. Cloud computing allows teachers to view progress of each student within the group and what contributions those students have made to the project. This ensures active participation was made by all. Disadvantages of Cloud Computing A disadvantage of cloud computing is its dependance on the Internet. If we have an Internet disruption or outage at school, accessibility to real time or shared documents will not be a possibility. In addition, if the sever that hosts our cloud has technical difficulties, we will not be able to access our work. These types of outages are rare and are usually fixed quickly. Another disadvantage dealing with cloud computing is some of the document applications do not all have the same features as their software counterparts. For example, Microsoft Powerpoint allows users to create an outline from a presentation, but Google Slides does not have that option. Fortunately, most of the missing features are minor and not significant to discourage usage of the cloud. Productivity Cloud computing will increase productivity by the elimination of the piles of student work that teachers gather. Students will now be able to submit their assignments through the cloud, the teacher can provide feedback, grade and return the assignments back through the cloud to the students. An additional way cloud computing increases productivity is by using collaborative tools. Meeting agendas can be shared through the cloud and the meeting attendants can take minutes collaboratively during the meeting. A spreadsheet can be shared within all the school departments and grade levels in order to track student progress. Cloud computing also allows staff to work collaboratively to create presentations together. Security In order to keep student information and work secure, it is important to provide every student with a username and password that is unique. The ability to restrict access to our school cloud so that only users with Lewiston Middle School login can get in is a major benefit. The importance of educating our students on how to stay safe in a cloud environment is of major importance. A possibility would be to integrate this information into our technology classes’ curriculum. Learning Cloud computing can have a huge impact on learning. Document can be accessed at anytime from any devices including mobile devices, this can allow students to work on assignments from anywhere. Students can also seek and receive input from peers anytime. Teacher have the ability to view and provide feedback to student work in real time, even after the regular school day has ended. With cloud computing students take ownership of their learning. The ability to collaborate in documents at the same time will take students thinking to a higher level. Students have the ability to pose questions that are thought provoking to one another as they work, this could provoke higher level discussions using the Internet as a support. Cloud computing can have a enormous effect on student learning. I look forward to further discussion about cloud computing in the weeks to come. I would be happy to answer any questions or concerns you may have concerning cloud computing and how it can benefit Lewiston Middle School. PART 2: WEB-BASED APPLICATIONS Page: https://www.livebinders.com/b/2537881 Please click the link above.